A certain image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunction printer has a function of detecting a region (marker region) marked by a marker pen on an original document and performing processing such as OCR processing in the detected region. A certain digital multifunction printer of the related art has a function of classifying a plurality of marker regions into a plurality of categories by designating coordinates on an original document of a predetermined format such as a slip of a fixed form. However, in order to classify a plurality of marker regions on the original document of which format is not determined into a plurality of categories, it is necessary to designate coordinates defining a category for each original document.
In addition, there is a technique for classifying a marker region as a user writes a symbol character in a marker region and an image processing apparatus recognizes the symbol character in the marker region. However, the technique of the related art requires labor for the user to write the symbol character to each marker region. In addition, there is a problem that the image processing apparatus may erroneously recognize the symbol character written in the marker region.